Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-57807 discloses a semiconductor device. This semiconductor device includes a first semiconductor element and a second semiconductor element, a first metal member connected to the first semiconductor element, and a second metal member connected to the second semiconductor element. The first metal member in this semiconductor device is electrically connected to the second metal member via a joint. This joint is disposed integrally with at least one of the first and second metal members.